Let's Play A Game
by Dead Witch Risen
Summary: One lonely night, Naruto and Sakura are sitting together after another stressful day. Between sips of wine, she proposes a game. What could come of this? NaruSaku obviously, testing the waters. Mature, eventual Lemons. (I used to be the author "dead witch" but I haven't written in years and cannot access the account anymore, explanation in the first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Most of you reading this right now probably don't know who I am, but I used to write pretty often on here way back in the day, under my old name "dead witch". I have been through a lot in the past several years, including homelessness, addiction, being surrounded by toxic "friends" and in general, things have not been swell. BUT, in the past two years, I have gotten my life back together, and my creative juices really are flowing these days. I'm writing again, and that's what matters.

Unfortunately, I no longer have access to the e-mail address that I had synched my old account, so I cannot log in through there. And quite frankly, I don't have much interest in renewing/continuing any of the titles on my old account, except for this one that you are currently reading, and perhaps "Rise of the Scythe," a Soul Eater fic that I still think about finishing up once I get around to it.

I'm currently working on a crossover fic that's based off of the "universe" that Third Fang has written with "Take Two Round Two" if I can get his consent to tie it into his works. I consider his original ideas his intellectual properties, and it would be rude as all hell to do something in his universe without talking to him first.

"Let's Play a Game" was one of my first real attempts to write something romantic that still had some legitimate depth, and hopefully, I managed to pull it off. I'll finish polishing my writing ability, such as it is, and give it the treatment it deserves. I know I had a good notion for this tale when I began writing it all those years ago; I simply need to find the creative writer inside of me that existed back then, the one who could sink himself into another world, see things from the eyes of his creations, and come up with the most horrible ways to make their lives a living hell.

I'm only going to publish this first chapter here for now, but if I get some good reception, I'll continue updating this and other tales in the near future. Wish me luck, folks.

* * *

"Let's play a game," she said.

I cocked my head in surprise. She and I had spent the past couple hours simply sitting at my apartment reading and listening to music—nothing major. Just two teammates relaxing together after a particularly tough mission. This was our way of blowing off steam. We would enclose ourselves together and relax… and silently dare the other to make a move. The two of us had been carrying this routine for over a year now, splitting time between our two homes. Occasionally, one would fall asleep at the other's after dinner, or something else… but it had never gone as far as sex. We hadn't let it get that far, not yet, no matter how strong our urges might have been.

I can only speak for myself, of course. How could one not be tempted by one as beautiful as her? True, she might not have been a classic beauty—her cheekbones were, perhaps, just a little more pronounced than other girls', but her inner strength and perfect muscle tone evened out the balance more than adequately. Her breasts weren't as large as her master's were, either, but I wasn't a breast man, anyway. Nor was I an ass man. In fact, I wasn't any of the above.

I was simply, as far back as I could remember, a "Sakura" man.

"What kind of game?" I warily asked, mentally marking my page and shutting my book. I could recognize that sly smile of hers from a mile away. It was the same smile that could, one after another, play a minor prank on her friends and set a trap that could kill a dozen enemy forces. It was a smile that, over the years, had come to be recognized as belonging to one of the most intelligent and dangerous women to ever walk the planet.

That she wanted to play a game of some kind with me—in this atmosphere—was more than a little unsettling. I had no idea what to expect. This woman was even more unpredictable than… well… me.

"One that will severely fuck up our friendship," she said evenly. She had picked up a glass of wine and spoke these words just as the rim of the crystal-clear glass met her lips. She sipped the blood-red brew deeply, closing her eyes as the crimson ambrosia slid past her tongue and down her throat. I knew that this was her third glass—or was it her fourth? Either way, we were almost done with the bottle already, and I had only bought it a few hours beforehand. Her tolerance for alcohol was, in fact, greater than mine, but there were limits to even the strongest physical constitution, and this particular vintage was notorious for having a deceptively high alcohol proof.

I paused for a moment, considering her words carefully. She was tipsy, but not drunk… I thought so, at least. Her speech wasn't slurred, but there was a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks that I didn't believe had anything to do with heat or embarrassment. In fact, she looked more alert and focused than she had after her second glass of red wine. Her emerald eyes locked with my sapphire, daring me to respond.

Respond I did.

"Ok," I said. "I'll bite. What kind of game are you proposing?"

Her crafty smile widened fractionally. What was on her devious mind?

She pulled a deck of playing cards from inside her blouse. My slightly alcohol-induced fuzzy mind realized that it must have come from inside her bra. "Well," she said slowly as she set the deck down on the coffee table between us, "I was thinking… How often have you thought about me naked?"

I was lucky that I had put my glass down just seconds before, or I swear to every god ever conceived that I would have dropped it then and there. I gulped. "Um… Is that a trick question, Sakura-chan?" I asked nervously.

There was no fire anywhere in the apartment, and the heat wasn't turned on in this warm summer climate. Why did the temperature suddenly go up?

She shook her head, her long pink hair swishing side to side. For the past five years, she'd begun to let it grow out again, braiding it into a tight bun or braid whenever loose hair would be detrimental at worse, a nuisance at best. "No trick, Naruto-kun," she said, using the honorific that had been reserved for Sasuke when we were much, much younger. Until I had come back from my training with that old pervert, she and I had never been more than comrades in her eyes. True, we were on the same team, but she'd been so obsessed with the Uchiha in that time that she'd hardly had time to spare for me. I'm not going to go into detail all that I did for her that he would never do—all that she never even knew happened, and still doesn't to this day—but suffice it to say that I'd suffered in silence while the girl I'd loved had pined over a righteous prick since day one while I'd practically worshipped at her feet.

Eventually, she'd warmed up to me. Without him in the picture, with me as the "alpha male", so to speak, I guess that some animal instinct attracted me to her. Despite that, we were friends for a long time after I returned… good, good friends. But eventually, we had come to the point where she and I only referred to each other as friends, couldn't move past that with all of our history together. She still carried the torch for Sasuke, and there was nothing that could extinguish that flame, no matter how cruel he proved himself to be, time and time again.

Now, it seemed, she had put that flame out of her own accord, after all this time, and was at least open to the possibility of the "you and I" friendship being replaced by an "us" relationship.

I narrowed my eyes. I was just drunk enough to not care where this went, but sober enough to know that I should be careful. "Ok," I said cautiously. "Ok, honestly?" There was no use in trying to deceive her; she knew me better than anyone alive. "Not every day… Usually, I just see you as Sakura-chan, my best friend… my closest friend. But whenever we're on missions and we camp, and we're outside, under the stars—especially when it's just the two of us—I think about you… um…"

She smiled at my bumbling quite wickedly. "Naked?" she asked, a slight lilt in her voice. "What do you think of me doing when I'm naked?"

My somewhat sloshed mind was racing as quickly as it drunkenly could. Was there any conceivable way out of this conversation that wouldn't make her mad at me? I mean, she was the one that brought the subject up! I should have had the right to end it, right?

Unfortunately for me, though, there was nothing that I could do. Somehow, I had been locked into this precarious topic, and not even my strongest jutsu could let me out. "I- I think of—oh, you know!" I said.

She shook her handsome head. "No, I don't know, Naruto-kun," she said. "What did you think of?"

I know that my face was three shades of red at this point. "You're really gonna make me say it, aren't you?" I asked.

She grinned and nodded, her brilliant green eyes sparkling at my personal torture. "Yes, I am," she laughed. "Come on, tell me. I swear I won't be mad."

There was nothing for me to do but give into her demands. That wine surely had polished that silver tongue of hers! "I—I think of you naked, beside me, sharing my tent… holding me, caressing me… loving me." There are no words to describe just how embarrassed I was to actually be saying those words out loud in front of her. It was like admitting to your mother that you had accidentally seen her naked or something—it's not something that you actually speak, let alone turn into a reality.

She was reclining on the couch; me, sitting upright in a plump green chair. Her voice, when she spoke, was huskier than usual. She was cool, though, cool as ice and twice as stoic. She had her jaw propped up on her right fist, her left one against her hip, the connecting elbow sticking into the air forming a near-equilateral triangle. "Really, now," she purred. "Loving you… holding you… caressing you… Awfully detailed, aren't you? How often does this happen? How often do you think of me touching you? Naruto, how often do you imagine me making you feel good?"

I gulped and shifted. Already, I was beginning to get hard, and it would be mortifying to have her head at the same level of my crotch as a tent was pitched in my pants. "Often enough," I said. "But—this game that will fuck up our friendship; what is it, and why; what are the stakes?"

If she was off-put by my rapid and oh-so-conspicuous change of subject, she didn't show it. "It's a simple one," she said. She sat upright and leaned forward slightly, her elbows on her knees. There was a perfect view of her breasts and the hollow between them underneath her loose top, and I unabashedly looked for a few seconds before I caught her eyes again. I want to say it was because I was drunk, but I most likely would have reacted the same way was I stone cold sober. "I shuffle the deck, cut, deal. We flip the top card of the half deck we get. Whoever has the highest card gets to ask the other a question, and the loser has to answer completely honestly, without holding anything back."

I was intrigued by this proposition. Never had Sakura been so—so informal, so casual with me around. In truth, except for the times we'd spent at each other's homes, I'd never known her to let her guard down to this extent. "This sounds promising," I said. "On one condition, though: your first win is automatically stricken, cause you asked me if I ever thought of you naked. Deal?"

She grinned wickedly. "Deal," she said. She grabbed the top half of the deck with one hand, then dexterously began shuffling it, still single-handedly. The rapid-fire flapflapflapflap of the cards hitting one another as she shuffled, bridged, tapped, and repeated over and over again was hypnotizing. I was almost lulled into complacency, even.

Finally, she grabbed the top half of the deck and put it beside the bottom. I knew, without having to count, that they were completely even. She was just that good. It was a skill, I was sure, that she had inherited from her mistress.

"Pick," she told me. At random, I selected the deck on my left and slid it toward me. Sakura nodded and nudged the other back towards her.

I caught her gaze. "On three?" I asked. She nodded.

We knew each other too well. Simultaneously, we said "Three!" and flipped our card. Hers came up the queen of spades. Mine, the king of clubs.

"Damn," she muttered. "I'd hoped to get mine out of the way first."

I chuckled. "Well, that's what you get for having your master's luck with gambling," I said. "Look at it this way—if you'd have won first, would you feel as good about this as you do now?"

She leaned back in her seat and smiled. "Maybe," she said. "Maybe not. What do you wanna ask me?"

I thought for a moment. Of all of the conceivable questions I could ask her—all the possibilities!—there were a few that came to me more quickly than others. "Ok, how about this: if you knew that I was going on a mission tomorrow and I could very well die, and we only had one night to spend together, what would you do?"

The corner of her mouth twitched a little. "Coming out with hardball questions so quickly, aren't you?" she asked. She smiled, though. "The truth? I'd probably tie you to my bed and fuck your brains out."

The blatancy of her confession threw me for a loop. I mean, I thought that she might say something like that, but still… such a crude statement!

Yes, I'll admit: when she said that, my cock jumped in my shorts. I'm sure she noticed. She's observational. What do you expect when someone you think is so beautiful tells you that she'd ride you like a pony?

"Erm… Ok, then," I said. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my raging hormones. "That wasn't exactly what I was expecting." Her head tilted to the side, just a few degrees. God, she was looking more beautiful every minute I looked at her.

"Which part?" she asked me. Her gem-bright eyes danced merrily in her head. "The tying part… or the 'fuck your brains out' part?"

I shifted. "Both," I answered honestly. "I never really thought that we were compatible, is all. Never thought that you thought of me like that. Always figured I'd always play the bigger brother role…" I smiled. "Guess I was wrong, huh?"

She smiled, though it was something of a sad smile. "Yeah…" Her nose twitched. "This doesn't count against me, but is that what you always saw me as? A little sister?"

I had to choose my words carefully. "You remember when we were kids? Back when we were in the Academy?"

"You mean back when you were the 'dead last' of our class?" she gently ribbed.

I chuckled good-naturedly. I'd long proved to everyone that I was no longer that kid anymore. "Yeah, back then. You remember how often I told you I loved you?"

She put a finger to her somewhat wine-stained lips. "As I recall… almost every day, actually. What about it?"

I sighed. "You know, it's only obvious in retrospect, but all that really was was infatuation. I had a crush on you, it's as simple as that. It took years for me to actually fall in love with you. By that time, though, I figured it was too late for me to make a serious move on you. We'd known each other for too long… knew too much about each other to make a fresh go at it."

She looked down into her nearly-empty glass of wine. "Maybe we've both been idiots for a while now," she said after a moment. Her eyes glanced up guiltily. "Naruto… I've wanted to talk to you for a while, now. It just never seemed like the right time for a—a confession. We'd gotten too close to… get close."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause then. The silence in the room spoke volumes.

Finally, she spoke. "Next card?" she said, phrasing it as a question. I nodded curtly and put my hand on my half. "One," I said.

"Two," she continued.

"Three," we said simultaneously.

I drew the two of clubs—her, the eight of diamonds. I smirked. "Nice win," I said. "Doesn't count, but still."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Bite me," she said with a childish smile.

I leaned forward in my chair slightly and clicked my front teeth together. "Remember the last time you told me that?" I asked her playfully.

She chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you did bite me. It took three days for that mark to go away!"

I laughed, myself. "Yeah… If I had bitten just a few inches down your arm, everyone would have been able to see it."

"You remember what I did when you bit me, though?" she asked.

I winced a bit at the memory. "Yeah. You punched me clear down Market Street. Kotetsu was on gate duty that day—he wouldn't stop laughing for weeks. Wouldn't let me forget it for months."

She laughed heartily; gods, I loved making her laugh. "I remember. Hey, I healed you, didn't I?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah… you did. And you visited me every day I was in the hospital. You always do, now that I think about it."

She looked down shyly. Perhaps her feelings for me had been stronger over time than I had thought?

I licked my lips nervously. Suddenly, they had become phenomenally dry. "Next card?" I suggested. She nodded and flipped hers without prompt, so I did as well. My nine versus her queen.

She threw her arm into the air and pumped it victoriously. "Oh, yeah!" she crowed. "Two in a row!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah," I grumbled genially. "Don't let it get to your pink little head." I prepared myself for the question to come. "So… whatcha got?"

"Hn?"

I sighed. "Your question, genius. What do you wanna ask me?"

She threw a couch pillow at my face. Of course, I caught it and set it in my lap. "My question… my question…" she mused. She lay back down on the couch and stretched her arms up above her head. Oh… gods… She was so beautiful in profile. She had such perfect breasts… such a toned waist… supple hips…

I was glad that I had the pillow on my lap, because my manhood was reacting quite easily to the sight before me. She had always preferred the color red in her clothes, but for tonight she had taken off her customary top and wore only a tank top with a sports bra (I was assuming that's what it was, anyway) and her usual skirt and short combo. Taut muscles flexed and compensated underneath her weather-beaten skin. When she put her arms above her head, her top rose nearly up to her rib cage, fully exposing the most perfect abs that I have ever, ever seen on a woman. She was absolutely perfect.

"My question… Well, I dunno. I already feel like I know everything about you, Naruto. As far as I can tell, you've never kept any secrets from me. What more is there for me to know?"

I shook my head. "Come on, Sakura! This game was your idea! You can't fall out of step already!"

She shook her head and smiled, resting her hands on her stomach. "Ok, Mr. Impatient… how about this? Naruto, what are your feeling for me, in their entirety?"

My breath got caught in my lungs. Oh, oh god, oh god, oh god, I didn't know what to say. She must have noticed the panic in my face, because she laughed and waved me down. "Ok, ok, maybe that question should have waited until later… Um… How about—"

I held up my hand. "No, wait," I said, finally able to vocalize. "No, I want to answer that one." The surprise was evident in her jade eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking unsure herself.

I nodded. "I am. Just give me a minute to compose my thoughts, ok?"

"All… right."

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Over the years, I'd learned to calm down and look at things rationally every now and then. Of course, I'm not as good as the smartest guy in Konoha—Nara Shikamaru—but I don't just jump into every situation anymore. I have developed some brains.

Where did I want to start? What did I want to say, what could I say, that would fully express what I feel for her? Where, in my soul, could I draw the emotions and give them word for what she was to me? If I were an artist, I would have maybe painted a portrait for her, then and there. Were I a poet, I might have composed the most breathtaking haiku the world had ever encountered, emotional enough to make doves weep.

I was none of these things, and I could do none of the above.

Someone once told me that one of my better qualities was that I can get straight to the point pretty quickly without wasting time. This stray memory reminded me—I really have never been one to get too introspective. Perhaps it was time, again, to keep things simple.

I opened my eyes and looked into hers. She had, once again, sat up and leaned forward in the couch. She had this kind of weird intensity in her gaze, like she was expecting… something. Something.

"You really want to know what I feel for you? Really?"

Her head bobbed. "Yes."

I sighed. "Isn't it obvious?" is asked. "Sakura… I love you. Always will."

Time stopped. There was only her and I in all the world. Everything else had stopped existing. She looked at me, and I, her.

"Y- you love me?" she stammered after time had resumed. "Love, like real love? Like, 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you' love? That kind?"

I turned my head aside. "I know what you're thinking," I said.

"Do you?" she replied softly, turning her head in turn.

I nodded. "Yeah. You're probably thinking something along the lines of 'There he goes again with that "I love you" nonsense' or something like that. But that's not the truth." I stood up and walked around the chair, facing away from her. "Sakura… I really think I love you. I don't know if it's because you're the girl that I had a crush on when we were kids, or that we've always been there for each other. Hell, I don't know even if it's because of Sasuke, as twisted as that sounds. But there are so many little individual things that I love about you that, taken as a whole, I'd find it impossible, objectively, not to love you.

"Sakura, you have to believe me. I've been thinking about this for a long time now and…" I turned around to see her sitting on the couch with her head hung low, her pink hair falling nearly to the ground. "Sakura?" I said hesitantly. "Sakura, are you… are you ok?"

She raised her head. The tears that I had somehow expected to see were absent. Instead, she looked somewhat confused. "Do you really—I mean, do you really think that you love me because of Sasuke?"

I had to shake my head. "No, not at all. Not really. I love you because of you. You're just… Sakura. Perfect. That's all that I can ask for."

She looked down again. "Perfect? I'm nowhere near perfect, Naruto. Not anywhere close."

I was back in my seat in a second. "That depends on how you define 'perfect', Sakura-chan," I said, adding the affectionate suffix. "That word is really dependant on the user, right?" I smirked. "I say you're perfect, because I actually believe that you're perfect. Not that you're infallible—remember that escort mission to Wind country last year?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "We already established that that wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that that guy was a council member? I mean, anyone who grabs my ass is asking to get punched!"

I laughed, tossing my head back a little. She and I had been eating at—surprise—a ramen place in Sunagakure after successfully escorting a diplomat back to his home in a nearby village after stopping in and chatting with Gaara and his siblings. When I had gone to find a bathroom, an old guy copped a feel on her rear. He was fairly new to the Suna council, and hadn't yet met either Sakura or me yet. Unfortunately for him… well, her hair might have been pink, but she had a redhead's temperament. She punched him square in the jaw, sending him crashing through the walls of the restaurant.

Luckily for us, the councilman had been quite an accomplished shinobi in his day, and basically shrugged of the blow. He took it as just desserts, to our—Sakura's, especially—relief. Had he taken it personally, things could have gotten very, very dicey for us.

"You were the apprentice to Tsunade, for crying out loud! You need to learn to control yourself a little bit better, Sakura!"

She merely grinned and took another long sip of wine. "I'll have you know, Naruto," she said, setting the delicate glassware down, "I have absolutely perfect control. It is my specialty, after all."

"I know," I agreed. "Anyway…" I leaned back in my chair and laced my fingers behind my head. "What now? I already told you I love you. You can't really say you're surprised anymore. I guess what I mean is… what do you feel for me? Who… no, what do you see me as?"

Her eyes never left mine as she took another swallow of her glass, emptying it fully. She set it aside and slowly stood up with the grace of a lioness. She sauntered around the coffee table separating us, her movements fluid and relaxed, a certain sensuality in the sashay of her hips. In only three steps, she was before me, standing tall over me. Her long pink hair fell over her shoulders in waves, even brushing against my face gently as she leaned over me slightly, resting her hands on my own shoulders.

Her hands cupped over my ears, softly tilting my head to look directly up into her beautiful green eyes. "What do I see you as?" she whispered softly, gazing down. Her fingers lightly curled and twisted through my hair; my neck strained to keep my eyes on hers.

She bent at the waist, slowly, erotically, her each and every curve accentuated by the wine I had just imbibed. "What do you think?" she whispered, her lips now less than an inch from mine. She pressed them against hers, lightly, softly, as if kissing the back of a hand. Then she pressed further into me, her lips mashing against mine with an almost animal ferocity, her tongue snaking into my mouth, my tongue invading her; in seconds, words and rationality had escaped us—

I stood up, not breaking the kiss, pulled her lithe body against my abdominal core. My hands were pressed against the small of her back and the back of her head, crunching our bodies together almost violently, losing my identity in her, losing everything and succumbing to my base instincts…

Sakura broke apart, her breathing labored and heavy. This was beginning to get much more intense than she had ever imagined it would. "I think," I muttered, my own breathing heavy, "that I know what the deal is by now." She looked deeply into my eyes for a moment. "Naruto…" she said huskily. "Get in your room and take your damn clothes off."

For an instant, I didn't know what to do. But the look in her eyes betrayed her desire, and I knew damn well what I wanted.

She ran towards my room, with me right behind her.

* * *

So yeah, this is the ice breaker that will hopefull be the beginning of another few solid years of ridiculous writing. I truly hope you enjoyed this little tale, and if you would like to see more of this, leave a review? I'd appreciate that.

Praise the Log

~Dead Witch Risen


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, folks. I hit a bit of a writer's block for a while, and if I'm gonna be honest, I've been working and gaming a lot lately, so I really haven't had much time to sit myself down to get the creative juices going. But here's what I have so far, and I truly hope it's enough for right now. I do have long-term plans for this fic, but it's not a priority right now, so you'll have to be patient with me. I very much appreciate all the love and support you have given me since I started writing again, and I promise you, I'll have something brand new soon.

With all that being said, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I'm not sure what happened next. Sometimes, I can go through whole fights with a dozen foes and still remember every move I made though the battle for days, weeks on end. But here, and now, with Sakura leading me toward my room, my _bed,_ the next two or three moments had become a complete blur.

I vaguely recall a flurry of clothing flying around the room; my shirt had found its way to the top of a drawer. A sock from her feet disappeared as Sakura's skirt puddled over it in a satin wave, but any attention I had made for the garment was drawn away and toward the glow of her skin as it became more and more exposed to the air between us. My breath became still and shallow as she turned on her heel, exposing her flawless back to me, her muscles gently rippling as she moved, her hair shifting in the low light borrowed from the lamps and candles in the living room.

Sakura made no pretense of eroticism as she stripped. Instead, there was a kind of primordial, almost feral simplicity as she stood in a practical sports bra and- oh god. A black, lacy thong was the only remaining garment on her body as she reached behind herself to unhook her top.

"Stop," I said. Her hands froze above the small of her lower back before she could remove it. "No, just... Hold on. Stay still a moment." She slowly lowered her hands to her side, then turned only her head to look at me. The soft golden glow seeping in through my bedroom threshold caught in her eyes, giving them a twinkling quality not unlike a tigress in the moon's light.

"What's wrong?" she rasped. Her tone held nothing but animal lust and hunger, which I was more than willing to reciprocate. But this was going too quickly, too fast, too soon, and I _knew_ that if this was ruined here and now, then she and I would never be able to recover that which we had lost. More than having her as a lover, more than anything else, I needed to make sure that by the end of the night, she would still be my Sakura. I couldn't afford to let anything change that, not even her.

I swallowed though a parched throat. "Nothing," I whispered. "I just... I just want to look at you for a moment. I want to remember this, forever."

Sakura smiled, and I could once again see a mischievous glint in her gaze. "Uzumaki Naruto," she said slowly, "I will give you _so_ many things to remember tonight." It was at that moment that I knew that she could very well be my undoing, but I didn't care one bit. Haruno Sakura had suddenly become the only thing in the entire universe, known and unknown, that existed to me.

I was perhaps two paces away from her, just to the side of the doorway, and she was close enough to the bed to touch the headpost. "I know, I know," I said as I took those two paces to close the gap to two inches. I could feel her body heat through the air between our skin, and as one we shivered in excitement- anticipation- fear- "I just... I want to savor this." I cannot count the times that she and I have touched each other over the years, whether through handshake, hug, blows from sparring in the fields, or simple incidental brushes, but the instant my right hand touched the side of her waist, it was as if it was the first time all over again. She felt so incredibly burning red against my fingertips, and she felt so incredibly _right._

I was still wearing my trousers and shoes, but that didn't matter. I slowly grabbed her waist with my right hand, and crept my left to rest just above her navel. I pressed her close to me, and she gasped along with me when our flesh seemed to merge in sparks and explosive _need._ I let out a rattling breath, and so intense were my base instincts that it took all of my discipline to not throw her on the bed and take her then and there. My manhood had reacted predictably at this point, and she felt my shaft against her, nestled and pressed against her rear, begging for two different sorts of releases.

"Oh my god," she whispered as I subconsciously ground my pelvis against her as I held her to me all th more. One of her legs shook, and she reached out her right hand to stead against the bedframe's headboard. My left hand had begun to slide upward, snaking toward her breasts, and along the way I passed older scars, mostly faded, on her otherwise immaculate skin. The fingers dipped beneath the cup of her bra, gently probing upwards to the tender flesh awaiting them, slowly circling arhythmically until I found the hardened nipple that was the peak of the perky mound hidden within. She closed her eyes and moaned in quiet contentment, for now willing to allow me to do as I pleased if I would also please her. As I made myself familiar with her breast, her own breathing became more excited and anticipating with every stroke.

I kissed the back of her neck just as my right hand began its trek down to her panties, underwear that might as well have not even been there for all the good they were doing. She quivered when I slipped under the black lace in front, and I could tell that though she wasn't completely shaven, there was at least some "gardening" going on down there. That knowledge only fueled my own thrill and eros, and once again I had to force myself to take things one step at a time.

I really, really wanted to take this slowly, I swear. But more than _wanting_ her, I _needed_ her. I needed _her._ Any semblance of restraint that I might have entertained moments before were lost to the darkness.

I moved my hand on her breast to the other one, and in a rough motion I pushed her bra up to release those pear-shaped mounds. My fingertips began anew on her other rosebud nipple, and I sear that I could feel the pulse of her heart thudding away like a jackhammer as her moans filled the room. I slipped my other hand down further, more gently, more insistently, toward her labia, to feel the warmth and wetness between her legs. For a short moment I just reveled in the touch, cupping my palm and fingers over her mound, applying slight pressure against her folds as I pulled upwards juuuuust a small bit. Her whole body shivered and shuddered; I knew that it wasn't an orgasm, not yet, but there was no way that every sense and nerve ending in her pelvis wasn't screaming out in ecstasy. Slowly, so slowly, I caressed her lower lips with my hand, supporting the rest of her weight as she leaned back against my bare chest, all while her hips gyrated of their own accord to match my motions.

Once I thought that she was approaching the brink of her patience, I allowed my index and ring fingers to gently part her labia, and with great precision and care, my middle finger slid into her hole. She inhaled deeply and loudly at the intrusion; not with pain, but satisfaction, fulfillment, and her internal walls quivered while my finger went in and out an inch at a time. In and out, rhythmically, intensely, my hands did all the work, and all the while my cock threatened to literally tear through my pants as her ass ground against me. I didn't want to blow my wad while still clothed, so I decided to take this act to its next stage.

I withdrew my hands from her pussy and breasts, and she nearly collapsed against my chest. I had masturbated her for almost ten minutes at this time- never to the point where I thought that she would hit the "big O" as some call it, but leaving her so close to the edge that she could only wish for more. I wrapped my left arm around her torso, just holding her and feeling the warmth of her body against mine, the only sound in the room being our quickened breathing. Out of curiosity, as we recovered our composure, I put my finger in my mouth, just to get a glimpse of her taste. Her musky scent permeated the room, and she tasted _exactly_ like sex is supposed to. I smiled, and with a soft pop of vacuum, took it out.

To my surprise, Sakura grabbed my hand with hers and guided it to her mouth. She suckled at my fingertip, tasting herself on me. Let me tell you something- there is almost nothing in the world more erotic than a beautiful woman with your finger in her mouth. Sex is raw, unfiltered lust with a side of desire, but this small gesture sent me into a renewed vigor.

Before I could initiate more, though, she regained her legs and turned to me, my finger still through her lips. She locked her eyes with mine as she continued to suckle, pulling me closer to her with one hand while her other was still over mine. Her free hand slipped down past the hem of my pants to grab my ass, and I returned the favor, unimpeded in any way by her choice of thong.

She slowly took my finger from her mouth, a trail of saliva dripping from it, a lustful grin on her lips. "I'm tired of these games," she growled, and pushed me onto the bed. I bounced, it creaked a bit, and as I landed I saw her bra fly across the room. She stood before me in the dim light, a figure of perfection and beauty, power and grace. Never one to be passive, she had decided that _she_ was going to call the shots now. Hey, I knew what I was getting into when I found out my kink was women who could kick my ass.

She knelt to the floor, and without ceremony tore my shoes off. I fumbled with the drawstring on my tracksuit pants, and she reached up to remove them as well. I arched my pelvis into the air, and with one smooth motion, she slid them and my boxers down to my ankles. Sakura had never seen me in the nude before then, just as I had never seen her, but her eyes went wide as she saw my fully-erect penis standing stiff straight into the air. I won't brag and say that it was two feet long or anything like that- reality is rarely that kind- but never has any girl I've been with done anything but admire it once it was out in the open.

"Oh my god," Sakura breathed softly as it gently bobbed and weaved with my thundering pulse. She licked her lips, and her wide emerald eyes seemed to shine with their own iridescent glow. She wrapped a soft, steady hand around the base of my shaft, just to feel it for a moment, to get used to the girth and length. Her lips approached the head, and far-too-slowly I saw those same perfect lips kiss it. Her breath was as hot as a furnace, incomprehensibly warm, and with slow, steady motions, she bobbed up and down. The slick saliva in her mouth lubricated the process, and it took all of my willpower to not bust then and there. As her throat created a vacuum in her mouth, her hand gently stroked my shaft, occasionally caressing my balls every few strokes or so. Two, three, four, five inches of my almost-painfully throbbing cock disappeared into her mouth and tickled her tonsils, and it was all I could do to not release then and there.

She let her throat get used to the sensation of my cock for a moment, and in the meantime she skillfully worked her tongue around the shaft. Slow, light caresses from side to side, gently prodding my glans and pushing me ever-so-quickly to the very edge of both pleasure and agony. It had been a while since I'd been with anybody else, and my rampaging libido was bursting to let loose. In time, though, she began to slowly bob her head up and down, in gently continuous movements, gradually taking more and more of my length down past her lips. Her hands were bunched in the sheets on either side of my ass, and I was forced to grab onto them and hold them tight to draw any focus away from the truly divine warmth and joy I was experiencing.

I don't quite know how long this went on. I don't think it was more than ten minutes of heaven, but I was so enthralled with her giving me the most enthusiastic blow job of my life that it might as well have been twelve hours. I focused on anything I could think of to control my body, to allow myself to simply bask in the glow of her lips around my cock without releasing a load down her throat, but with every motion of her head, her technique seemed to improve by leaps and bounds, and so lost in the pure ecstasy of the moment that short of some kind of divine intervention, I didn't have a chance in hell of keeping my composure.

Hey, I've been called a "stamina freak" for all of my life, but combat and sex are two different games.

I was close to release, so _so close:_ I knew my body well, and I knew my limits. In the best of times, I could hold out for an hour, maybe two, even under the best circumstances, but Sakura proved to know me just as well. I swear, three seconds before I would have come in her mouth, she slowed the pace and gently removed her lips from around my cock. I saw her shoulders heave slightly in the ambient light from my living room, more from excitement than exertion. Her eyes, so deep and clear, looked back up at me as mine went wide with lust and desire. Her tongue traced a trail around her lips, a wicked smile on them. "Oh, _no,_ Naruto," she purred. "You're not getting off that easily. I am _so_ not done with you yet."

I was well and truly, literally and figuratively, royally _fucked._

Like a python, she slid up from the floor, her flesh grinding against mine as she rose. Never breaking eye contact with me, inch by inch, the shaft of my manhood slipped down her cheek, her chin, her collarbone, until it had nestled between her breasts. I felt my breath catch in my throat as she paused there. "Oh my god," I moaned. "No, not that..."

"Oh?" she asked, a viper's smile tugging at those glorious lips. "Don't do... _this_?" She hiked up on her knees a bit to press her cleavage more firmly against my shaft, fully encompassing it with her mounds. While she wasn't inhumanly huge-chested like her mentor, her bust was more than complimentary to her frame, and in truth I nearly came then and there.

"I-if you keep doing that, I'm going to break!" I managed to say. "I'll come all over your chest, I swear, I c-can't hold out too much longer, Sakura!"

Her grin widened. "Hmm," she purred. "Have I done the impossible? Did I find the limits of your stamina?"

I closed my eyes and bit my lips. I focused on every breathing exercise that I had ever learned over the many years of training we had both endured. "I don't want it to be like this," I said. "I don't want to make this feel- no, I don't want this to just be a _thing._ You're worth more than that. I don't just want to feel _good,_ Sakura. I want to be _complete_ with you. You, you and me-"

Once again, Sakura surprised me beyond all capacity of reason. One moment, she was nestling my cock between her breasts. The next, she has pushed me up against the headboard of my bed and was straddling my waist while on her knees. Her hands were planted against the wall behind me, and a gleam of feral lust burned in her eye. "My turn,then," she said. "And after you're done..." She placed a palm against my cheek. "After you're done, my love, I swear I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will be begging me to give you a break."

My eyes went wide. I had seen this woman literally shatter mountainsides with her fists, but never in my life had I seen this level of ferocity and intensity from her before then.

And never, _ever,_ had I been so completely aroused.

She was going to break me that night, and there was nothing that I could do to stop her.

I smiled up at her. "Try me," I softly challenged her.

Oops.

* * *

Yeah, that's all you folks get for Christmas. Happy new year, everybody, be safe and warm.

Love you fabulous losers.

~dead witch


End file.
